My messed up life
by Majortomboy
Summary: Alex rider is living the life. He's an official agent working for MI6 and the SAS and he's living it up with k-unit, but what happens when he meets snake's sister, Amy...  *rated M for language and mature themes NO SLASH!


**HI! this is my first fanfic so pleaseee be nice. In this story K-unit won't be as old. They're in their Early 20's :) and Alex goes to Cambridge university so this fanfiction is based just a few weeks after his 20th birthday **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or K-unit but they're on my Christmas wish list ;)**

_Amazon Rainforest, Brazil _

_'Shit, Shit, Shit!_' Alex Rider thought, he was currently running through the Amazon rainforest waiting for his good-for-nothing-Back-up team, k-unit.

"Ben! You better be dying because there is no excuse good enough TO STOP ME KILLING YOU MYSELF!" Alex yelled into his radio.

Just as he had done that a shower of bullets shot towards his direction, Alex wasted no time in running like Hell deeper into the death trap that is the rainforest.

_A helicopter flying over Peru, South America, _

Ben Daniels almost pissed himself at the thought of what he Alex would do when he saw him. Ok, fair enough, the helicopter is over half an hour late, Alex is on the lease of his life and the SAS Sargent is getting increasingly angry by the second but there was no need to blame it on k-unit!

"Was he angry?" Snake asked staring the Transceiver

"What Alex? Psssh Noooo, he was a little annoyed but not angry!" Ben said laughing very uneasily his voice turning squeaky and weird, but k-unit knew too well that Ben was lying...Hell even a deaf man would know! Ben was always pathetic at lying, it was the reason that things at MI6 hadn't worked out and he had realised that he was far better off in the SAS.

Suddenly there was an announcement from the helicopter pilot

"Al right men! We've reached our destination, Parachutes at the ready!"

The whole of k-unit felt as if they were going to their execution and hesitantly and sheepishly staggered to the opening of the chopper.

"It was an honour working with you boys!" Eagle was close to tears!

And on that note they jumped head first into the Amazon hoping for the best. It wasn't the angry terrorists the had AK-47's on their shoulders they were worried about. It was Alex. They had let down one of their closest and best friends, one of the team, their brother! They even lived together!

With the technology the SAS had they were able to pin point exactly where Alex, what direction he was moving and how long it would take them to get there.

They were able to reach their destination without any problems and when Alex saw them he was far from pleased. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was stuck to his forehead by sweat.

"Throw me a gun!" He demanded, wolf threw him a SIG Sauer P226. Alex and the SAS men waited in the bushes, fully camouflaged and when the terrorists came they started firing from all directions and within seconds, they were dead.

Now Alex would have his revenge on the bastards.

He slowly turned to face Ben who clamped his eyes shut and waited for the worst, it was only fair that Alex got to punch him, he did after all almost kill him.

Alex curled his hand into a fist and took a deep breath, then he did something that took Fox AKA Ben completely off guard. Alex grabbed hold of his collar and threw him into a small swamp. K-unit was of course in stitches.

"Come on lets go home" said an exhausted Alex

_2 hours later, _

Eagle was pleading Wolf to do a friendship quiz he had found in a magazine, Fox was still complaining and bitching about the swamp incident to Tom who was the SAS's newest recruit! and Snake was sitting next to Alex texting his girlfriend, Emma. Alex was leaning against the window counting the minutes till he would get home!

K-unit were now on a private jet back to London. They would touchdown in Heathrow airport in a few hours.

Alex was getting bored so he tried to make conversation with Snake

"So Connor, Anything interesting happening?" Alex asked

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! I told the guys but you were away on the mission, My parents and my sister are coming to visit us for a few days!" Connor said

Alex smiled "Really! I finally get to meet your sister!" he had heard a lot about Amy from snake.

"HEY! She's my little sister so don't you be getting any ideas!" Snake said jabbing his finger in Alex's face

"I'm not, I'm just curious to meet her" Alex grinned

**please review! **


End file.
